Passing Notes
by femslash-writer
Summary: The war is over, and Hermione is back for her last year. Minerva takes up a note being passed during class saying that her secret crush is really lesbian slut. A jealous/angry Minerva confronts the girl. OOC. Minerva/Hermione (MM/HG) Beta: CarrottLucky 13 (HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY)


**Title: Passing Notes**

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Fandom: ****Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Minerva/Hermione (Minione)**

**Prompt(s): (none)**

**Beta: CarrotLucky13**

**Summary: The war is over, and Hermione is back for her last year. Minerva takes up a note being passed during class saying that her secret crush is really lesbian slut. A jealous/angry Minerva confronts the girl. OOC.**

**Dislaimer: ****I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

It was exhausting teaching students who didn't have to be in school. After the war, most students hadn't known what to do with their lives, should they go back to school or get jobs? Most chose to return to school just so they didn't have to put in the work of looking for jobs. In Minerva's mind, the one good thing about some of the students returning was having the great Hermione Grangers back within the walls of Hogwarts.

Affection had blossomed inside the older woman for the young girl even before the Troll Incident during Hermione's first year. In many ways she resembled a young Minerva. The fondness wasn't anything perverted, it had simply been a warmth shown between mentor and student. It wasn't until the Hermione began her sixth year that the feline animagus within the older witch started to find a certain appeal for the girl, noticing every blush and every smile gracing her features.

The young witch had left school to look for Horcruxes upon the late Headmaster's request. During those months of not seeing, not speaking, and not knowing what had happened to Hermione had been pure torture for the Minerva. It had become clear to the new Headmistress that her primal self was trying to find a mate within the young girl.

The Headmistress had listened to every broadcast given by Lee Jordan on Potterwatch. The boy had been tough to manage during Quidditch matches, but during the war, Minerva couldn't have been more thankful for him. Every night that Hermione wasn't reported dead was a good night, but that was all over now. The war had been won.

Now that Minerva had Hermione back in her life, she was finding it hard to stay away from the girl. The Headmistress would often times wake in the middle of the night covered in sweat from lustful dreams. These sorts of dreams led to a very agitated Minerva during their Thursday night tea.

The Headmistress had originally suggested they get together on the weekends, but the ever-studious know-it-all claimed she had far too much studying to do on those days. Little did the professor know, the weekend activities Hermione mentioned were far more physical and far less innocent.

Being on the run with Harry and Ron (repetition of 'boys' had let Hermione discover herself a bit. The young witch had never been interested in boys. Sure it infuriated her when Ron went out with Lavender, but the girl was very irritating. Hermione knew she was expected to end up with Ron, but after spending a year in the woods with him she concluded that no romantic feels would ever happen. It wasn't till snatchers captured them that she realized her true desires.

Bellatrix had opened her eyes to how sensual a woman can be. The mad woman hadn't sexually assaulted or anything so terrible, she had kissed her passionately thinking it would disgust the girl. Ever since the manor, Hermione Granger had labeled herself a lesbian.

she had told Ron and Harry, were her best friends. Harry had been very supportive however Ron hadn't taken it too well.. After forcing a kiss on her, he finally got the hint that she felt nothing for him or any other man..

After the war, Hermione returned to Hogwarts, and was able to keep her sexuality out of the papers, mostly thanks to the fact she still blackmailed Rita Skeeta. being a late bloomer Hermione decided to take advantage of every sexual opportunity offered as though she was making up for lost time. She had even begun to get quite the reputation., and other than Headmistress McGonagall the entire school knew of her sexual orientation and promiscuity.

Any girl that wanted to experiment or have a one-night stand went to the infamous Hermione Granger. Having much made the young witch a master at pleasure. If a girl was of age and wanted the best orgasm of their life, they would go to the brainiac.

Hermione had been reinstated as Head Girl of Gryffindor and along with the title and extra responsibility came the wonderful privilege of having her own room. Instead of having the occasional fling in the Room of Requirements, the Gryffindor star was able to have a woman warm her bed whenever she wished.

The famous witch didn't do relationships though; there was only one woman she was really interested in. Since that woman wasn't interested in her, she was going to have as much fun as possible with every other woman that crossed her path. She deserved to after the trouble she'd gone through defeating the Dark Lord.

The first girl Hermione bedded at school was Abigail Nicola, a very pretty girl with dark curls that fell onto her face when she laughed. It wasn't a spectacular first time, but Hermione learned from there. She really mastered the skills of lesbian sex after the time she bedded Erica Jones, a bisexual girl. Erica taught her the great secrets of cunninglus. Hermione's tongue could now bring a girl to the peak of climax just to draw her back again and again till finally taking pity giving the girl the release of her life.

Katie Bell had only just recently visited Hermione's bedchambers. She had seen stars several times that night under the ministrations of Hermione's tongue. Though, her hands seemed to do an equally good job at making the Quidditch Chaser melt.

The evening began with Hermione nibbling on the other girl's lips, biting every now and then on her lower lip causing the older girl to moan in pleasure. Hermione let her fingers ghost across Katie's arms leaving goose bumps in their trail. Soon both were pushing clothes aside to more fully explore the others warming flesh. Katie's hands were inexperienced in comparison to the Head Girl's hands, which fondled and stimulated the Katie's mounds. Enjoying a little bit of pain with her pleasure, Hermione pulled at her stiff nipples making her groan with need.

Hermione took pity on the girl bringing her to several quick successive orgasms by rubbing rough circles around the Katie's throbbing clit. Hermione almost chuckled as she brought the girl over the edge for the third time. She had already guessed she would be a screamer, but she hadn't thought the girl would be yelling "Oh yah…give it to this naughty girl. Oh Daddy, YAHHHHHHH!" Hermione never expected a girl to call her Daddy during sex. It was an interesting night to say the least.

The next day, Lavender Brown had the first chance ask Katie Bell how her night had gone, during Transfigurations. News as juicy as what had happened couldn't wait until the end of the day. Lavender sent a note to her friend. After several note passes, the piece of paper was intercepted by none other than Minerva McGonagall.

"Ms. Bell and Ms. Brown, would you care for me to share with the class what you find more fascinating than an animagus transformation?"

"Please professor, I don't think you should read that note out loud," begged Lavender her eyes pleading with her professor.

The Headmistress turned away from the girls, opening the paper and scanning its contents.

**How was last night? ;)**

_I had a great time. She is so nice!_

**Did you really shag her?**

_I don't know what you are talking about!_

**You totally fucked Granger!**

_If I did, it is none of your business._

**It is everyone's business! She is such a slag.**

_She is NOT!_

**Please she has fucked like every girl in Gryffindor. Probably Slytherin too!**

_She hasn't!_

**SHE HAS! She shagged Pansy Parkinson in the locker room! Fae saw them! I also heard that she shagged the Patil twins at the same time!**

_Whatever! She is so worth it. :)_

**That good, huh? **

_Yah, you should try it!_

**I am with Ron.**

_Yah so, sometimes a girl has to have her needs taken care of._

**Ron is acceptable!**

_How many times do you come when you have sex?_

**I cum sometimes, what more can you expect with boys.**

_Mione is the best, her tongu-_

"Perhaps, you were right Ms. Brown. I do not wish to read this letter out loud. Instead, I think I will be assigning the whole chapter on Animagi ( instead of just half. Class is dismissed… Feel free to thank Ms. Brown and Ms. Bell once I leave!" With that Professor McGonagall made a swift exit through the door without even stopping to hear the loud complaining and arguing that immediately began in her classroom.

Minerva had memorized Hermione's schedule. She had hopes of being able to catch the girl between classes in the hallway. Right now the girl would be taking Muggle Studies with Arthur Weasley. It didn't take her long to reach the room, "Excuse me, Arthur. I was wondering if I might borrow Hermione for the rest of class."

Mr. Weasley had been in the middle of describing some sort of muggle contraption. Really, Minerva had no idea why Hermione even continued to take the class. She half suspected it was out of respect for Mr. Weasley and half out of a want to take as many N.E.W.T exams as possible (divinations excluded).

"You wanted to see me, professor? Is everything alright?" Hermione gave her mentor a soft smile. It wasn't unheard of for Minerva to pull her out of class. Once, the Headmistress had heard distressing news about the Advanced Care of Magical Creatures class and had gone to check on her young friend interrupting potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Would you please accompany me back to my chambers, Ms. Granger? I have something I would like to discuss with you." Normally when they were alone she would call the girl by her first name. However, she also didn't normally have such a deep scowl on her face. This worried Hermione greatly. ? witch could only hope nothing happened to the boys during Auror training.

The whole walk back to her chambers, the older witch's animagus was going wild within her. It was angry that someone else had got to touch its mate. In all honesty, it was amazing that Minerva was able to hold back from attacking Katie Bell right there and then. The desire to hurt the girl had been strong. If the Headmistress had not been as advanced as magically as she was then there certainly would have been a battle. The anger and need to claim what was hers only grew stronger as they walked along. By the time they got back to McGonagall's chambers, the beast within was starting to control some of Scottish temper that belonged to its master.

"Is this about the boys?" Hermione quietly shut the door. She hadn't noticed her professor's growing agitation. She had been too worried about the possibility of the boys being hurt.

"No, this is not about the bloody boys!" Minerva's fist came down hard on her desk. Luckily, they were in her private den where the paintings could not hear the storm that was her rage.

"Minerva…" The younger witch edged closer to her professor attempting to calm her by laying a hand upon the woman's shoulder only to have her hand flung away.

"Do not Minerva me! How dare you! How dare you take up with that tart Katie Bell! How could you!?" Chest heaving with each breath, her ears were ringing, and all the older witch could see was red. "I trusted you!"

"What do you mean you trusted me?" Hermione understood very little of her mentor's rant.

"You slept with her! You're gay! You never thought to tell me. OH, but no I hear it on a little note telling me what a slut you are."

"I am not a slut!" Finally the young witch yelled back giving the animagus the fight she was looking for.

"Oh yeah, what about Katie? What about Pansy? And the Patil twins? How the bloody hell did you even do that?"

Hermione let out a cold laugh. "Oh you want to know how I did that? It was quite simple really. I let Parvati ride my fingers while I ate out Padma. Mmm…they tasted so go-"

Minerva animagus was in full control now. Something primal had happened within her. She had to claim her mate. There was no stopping it now. Flinging herself full force she smashed her lips into the other witch's soft mouth stopping her from saying another word. Hermione's anger was replaced by the want she felt for her long time crush. "Min…"

With a growl, the animagus started tearing through the student's clothing with impressive speed. The torn outfit was discarded without a care. Hermione to only be standing in her undergarments; it was the only thing the Headmistress could focus on. "Minerva, are you sure this is a go-"

Again the lips of the older woman cut off the young witch. The animagus was in charge. The animal inside was going to make sure its mate was claimed before giving control back to its master.

Minerva body didn't slow at all bending Hermione back until she was lying on the desk. Kissing down the ivory neck, the animagus's right hand found purchase on Hermione's breasts while the other snaked its way down to meet a newly wet spot on Hermione's panties. Minerva's fingers circled the girl's clit through her panties driving her soon-to-be lover mad with want. "In…inside..pl..please…"

Two fingers slid under her panties and penetrated the wetness beneath. The animagus's hand used little force as Hermione's hips bucked into the hand trying to fill herself complete with her mentors slim fingers. "Mmmmm…ride my fingers. Fuck yourself." Minerva smirked hearing the whimper, but complying to her wishes the girl started to bounce on her mentor's hand.

"Fuck that dirty twat," Minerva hissed. "You are such a naughty girl." Hermione could feel her orgasm building with every back and forth motion of her hips. Reaching her peak, the Gryffindor was blinded by pleasure and pain as her lover's teeth clamped onto the base of her neck.

The animagus released control on its master. Tasting blood in her mouth first then looking at the bleeding wound upon the young woman's shoulder, she was stricken with a sense of remorse. She'd mated with the girl. They would be mated for life. Her animagus had taken over.

"Why are you so worried, darling?" Minerva's head turned sharply at the voice that had broken her concentration.

"I am not worried," the professor said sitting up and moving away from the naked woman. They hadn't even done it in her bedroom, but in her private office where any professor had the right to walk into.

"Tell that to your face, Minerva. What is so wrong?" Hermione asked not even bothering to cover herself up. Picking herself up off the desk she walked towards her lover.

The Headmistress's want to hide was overruled by the need to fix her mate's worry. Staring into her pupil's eyes, Minerva whispered, "I claimed you. My animagus did at least. We are now bonded for life."

"That is not such a bad thing, is it? Being stuck with me." The young witch started to feel embarrassed thinking that the love of her life might not actually want her after all. Breaking eye contact, she started to look for her clothes.

"I fear more the part of you being stuck with me…"

"Listen, Min. I have loved you now for a long time-" She sighed giving up on looking for clothes that she would most likely never be able to wear again.

"What about all those girls?" The burn of her mate being with those other girls still lingered inside the witch.

"Meaningless in comparison to you." Hermione walked forward cupping her hand to the other woman's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Hermione laughed. "What even brought all this on?"

"I found a note about you being passed between Ms. Brown and _Ms, Bell_." Such hate was said with the last name spoken. Obviously, Katie was going to be having a harder time in Professor McGonagall's class.

"Oh ummm…yah." The girls cheeks became instantly red.

"She said you do something very well with your tongue."

"Yah, I do…let me show you."

**Happy Valentine's Day :) - I do accept prompts.**


End file.
